


Das Streicheln des Windes

by Daelis



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, soft touch of the wind
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis





	Das Streicheln des Windes

Stille herrschte in den Fluren, doch sie vermochte dem hochgewachsenen Mann keinen Frieden zu schenken, sondern schien ihn vielmehr zu erdrücken, während seine Schritte von den kahlen Wänden widerhallten. Zwar hielt er seine Speere in den Händen, doch Diarmuid erwartete nicht wirklich, dass er einen Eindringling antreffen würde. Diese Nacht würde ebenso ruhig verlaufen wie die letzte und die vorletzte. Das einzige, was seine Ruhe störte, waren seine eigenen, finsteren Gedanken. Ähnlich wie eine Narbe, die nie aufgehört hatte, zu ziepen, bedrängten ihn seine eigenen Erinnerungen, indem sie ihm vor Augen führten, dass sich sein trauriges Schicksal zu wiederholen drohte. Er hätte blind sein müssen, um die Blicke nicht zu bemerken, die ihm Lady Sola-Ui zuwarf und noch blinder, um nicht zu sehen, welche Wut die Miene seines Masters zeigte, wenngleich verborgen hinter einem Ausdruck von Gleichgültigkeit. Die eisblauen Augen seines Gebieters jedoch gaben preis, dass er sehr wohl bemerkte, welche Wirkung Lancers Fluch auf seine Zukünftige hatte. Diarmuid wünschte, es wäre nicht so.

Alles, wonach er sich in diesem Krieg um den Heiligen Gral sehnte, war, seinem Herren, Lord Kayneth, loyal und zuverlässig zu dienen, um das magische Gefäß für den Magier zu gewinnen. Sein eigener Wunsch wäre im gleichen Moment bereits erfüllt, sodass er nach dem Relikt kein Verlangen verspürte. Dieses Mal, das wünschte sich Lancer aus tiefster Seele, sollte sich der Vergangenheit Tragödie nicht wiederholen. Dieses Mal würde er bis zum letzten Atemzug treu an der Seite seines Gebieters stehen. Keine Geis würde ihn zur Flucht zwingen, zum Verrat an den ritterlichen Tugenden, denen er aufrichtig Folge geschworen hatte. Dass sein Wunsch in den Augen der meisten anderen Servants albern anmutete, dumm sogar, war ihm durchaus bewusst, doch das änderte für Diarmuid nichts daran, dass er dieses Ziel anstrebte. War es denn so verkehrt, einfach nur loyal dienen zu wollen? War es wirklich zu viel verlangt?

Seines verkrampften Griffs um Gáe Dearg war er sich nicht einmal bewusst, als er dem Flur um eine Ecke folgte und dies sofort bereute. Konnte dieses Treffen tatsächlich nichts weiter sein als ein unglücklicher Zufall oder wollte ihn das Schicksal nur erneut martern, indem es ihn in eine Zwangslage brachte? Eilig senkte er den Blick und deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an. “Lady Sola-Ui.” Wie gerne wäre er einfach auf dem Absatz umgedreht, um seine Wache anderswo fortzusetzen, doch sie zu ignorieren, wäre unhöflich gewesen. “Lancer!”, klang ihre hohe Stimme gespielt überrascht an seinem Ohr. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Er würde es nie aussprechen, doch im Grunde hatte Diarmuid daran nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Ihre Anwesenheit hier war ebensowenig ein Zufall wie das hauchdünne Negligé, das ihren Körper umfloss. Ein weiterer Grund, seinen Blick gesenkt zu halten.

“Verzeiht, falls ich Euch erschreckte. Bitte beachtet mich nicht weiter”, erklärte Lancer, den Blick auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen geheftet. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen, wollte nicht das verräterische Schimmern ihrer Augen sehen, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen und zugleich wissen, dass es erneut nur sein Fluch war, der ihn zum Ziel ihrer romantischen Gefühle machte. Wären ihre Gefühle aufrichtiger Natur, ging es ihm durch den Sinn, wäre er überhaupt noch in der Lage, diese als solche zu erkennen oder würde er sie ebenso abweisen? Natürlich würde er. Sie war die Verlobte seines Herren und allein schon aus diesem Grund war ein respektvoller Abstand unbedingt geboten. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich wiederholte, was ihm bereits widerfahren war.

“Ah, nicht do-” Weiter kam Sola-Ui nicht, da hatte er sich schon abgewandt, um zügigen Schrittes weiterzugehen. Hier an ihrer Seite zu verweilen, würde ihr nur falsche Hoffnungen machen, die er wahrlich nicht zu schüren wünschte. Die Blicke der Magierin, die ihn an Lord Kayneths Stelle mit Mana versorgte, konnte Diarmuid jedoch noch auf sich spüren, bis er um die nächste Ecke bog. Einen Moment lang lauschte er, ob er ihre Schritte hören konnte. In den Fluren herrschte Stille und kein Laut durchbrach sie außer seinem eigenen Atem, zumal ihm nun ein erleichterter Seufzer über die Lippen kam.

Als er kaum eine halbe Stunde später auf das Dach des hohen Gebäudes hinaustrat, fühlte sich Diarmuid als streife er einen vom Regen nassen Umhang ab. Zwar war es in den Fluren eigentlich wärmer als hier draußen und doch begrüßte der Ire die frische Nachtluft, die ihm das Haar zerzauste. Fast entspannt ließ er sich auf der Kante des Flachdachs nieder, die Beine baumelnd ungeachtet der Tiefe, in die sie zeigten. Selbst wenn er hinabstürzte, würde ihm dabei nichts passieren, schließlich war er kein Mensch, sondern ein Servant. Seinesgleichen war sehr viel widerstandsfähiger. Wie kam es nur, dass er sich dennoch machtlos fühlte, wann immer er Ziel des Ärgers seines Gebieters wurde? Hatte er Lord Kayneth nicht seine absolute Loyalität geschworen und niemals den geringsten Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er zu seinem Wort stand?

Stets hatte er die Ehre eines Ritter hoch gehalten und seinem Herrn dabei treu gedient, für ihn gekämpft, ohne zu zögern. Natürlich verstand er den Zorn Lord Kayneths ob des verlorenen Befehlszaubers, den dieser angewandt hatte, um Diarmuid dazu zu zwingen, sich an Berserkers Seite gegen Saber zu stellen. Lancer hatte dies nicht gewollt. Es war unehrenhaft. Saber und er hatten sich darauf geeinigt, ihren kampf ehrenhaft und aufrichtig zu begehen und zu beenden. Insgeheim war er froh, dass Rider sich auf Sabers Seite geschlagen hatte, um ihn damit zum Rückzug zu zwingen und damit vor diesem unehrenhaften Kampf zu bewahren, wenngleich das Kayneths Zorn wohl nur noch mehr entfacht hatte.

Was ihn jedoch weitaus mehr beunruhigte, war der schwelende Hass, den er in den kalten Augen seines Herren sehen konnte. Woher dieser kam, brauchte Diarmuid nicht zu fragen. Lady Sola-Ui war zweifelsfrei in den Bann seines Fluchs gezogen worden, kaum, dass sie das Mal unter seinem Auge erblickte und ihre Avancen waren nicht so subtil, wie sie selbst es womöglich glauben mochte. Selbstverständlich hatte Diarmuid nie auf eine darauf reagiert, hatte nie einen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er in Lady Sola-Ui nicht mehr sah als die Verlobte seines Gebieters. Mehr und mehr jedoch bezweifelte Lancer, dass sein Verhalten irgendetwas änderte. Dabei fühlte er sich schmerzlich an die Geschehnisse seiner Lebzeiten erinnert, an Grainne und die langen Jahre der Flucht. Damals war er überzeugt gewesen, sie letztlich doch lieben gelernt zu haben, doch blickte er heute zurück, war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Womöglich hatte er nur glauben wollen, sie zu lieben, um sie nicht hassen zu müssen, weil sie ihn zum Verrat gezwungen hatte. Letztlich spielte es wohl aber keine Rolle mehr. Er trug ihr ihre Taten nicht nach und bedauerte nur, in seinem Leben nicht loyaler gedient zu haben.

Der Wind trug Lancers Seufzer ungehört davon. Er brachte nichts, über seine Situation zu jammern. Zum Einen hätte es ihn schlechter treffen können und zum anderen würden stille Klagen auch nichts ändern. Nein, es war an ihm, einen Unterschied zu machen und dieses Mal seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Bis zum Ende würde er ohne zu wanken an Lord Kayneths Seite stehen, ihm in Sieg oder Niederlage folgen und den Magier unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens beschützen. Sofern man bei einem Servant überhaupt von Leben sprechen konnte, waren sie doch im Grunde die Geister längst Verstorbener. Nicht, dass das etwas daran änderte, wie real und echt sich für ihn alles anfühlte, jeder Atemzug, jeder Blick. Wären nicht seine übermenschlichen Kräfte, er hätte zu früher wohl keinen Unterschied feststellen können. Wie jeder Lebende kannte er Glück und Trauer, kannte Schmerz und Lachen, Freude und Wut. Er spürte ebenso die Erde unter seinen Füßen, roch die stinkenden Abgase der Autos und fühlte den Wind, der seine Wange entlang streichelte.

Sein Blick glitt über die Straßen mit ihren blinkenden bunten Lichtern, die von hier oben fast aussahen, wie ein fremdartiges Sternenmeer, verriete ihm die verbesserte Sicht eines Servants nicht die Wahrheit. Leise drang das Geräusch von Sirenen an sein Ohr. Ein Polizeiwagen fuhr an dem Hochhaus vorbei, in dem Lord Kayneth residierte. Diarmuid schenkte dem keine weitere Beachtung. Nichts davon spielte für den Krieg um den Heiligen Gral und damit auch für ihn eine Rolle. Die Welt da unten war nicht die seine und sobald der Krieg beendet war, wenn er nicht vorher getötet wurde, wäre seine Zeit hier vorüber. Diarmuid spürte dabei kein Bedauern. Er gehörte hier nicht her und wann immer er sich umsah, wurde ihm das schmerzlich bewusst. Der Lauf der Jahrhunderte hatte ihm die Welt, trotz all des nötigen Wissens über diese Epoche, das ihm der Gral mitgegeben hatte, entfremdet.

Der erste Schlagabtausch hatte sich zweifellos herumgesprochen. Ebenso wie Assassins frühes Ende durch Archer. Sein Herr war darüber unverkennbar erfreut gewesen, weil es bedeutete, dass der eine unaufspürbare Servant bereits aus dem Spiel war, während Archer zugleich sein Noble Phantasm offenbart hatte, über das nun fraglos alle Master grübelten, in der Hoffnung, Archers Identität aufzudecken. Er selbst hatte keine Ahnung, wer der golden gerüstete Mann war, der sich selbst als König bezeichnete und eine sehr hohe Meinung von sich zu haben schien. Doch auch daran wollte Diarmuid nicht zu viele Gedanken verschwenden. Wenn das Schicksal es wollte, würden sie die Klingen kreuzen und erst der Kampf würde zeigen, wer von ihnen obsiegte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er schließlich entspannt neben dem Abgrund, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, seine Speere neben sich, jederzeit griffbereit, auch wenn er bezweifelte, sie heute Nacht noch zu gebrauchen. Für den Moment genoss Diarmuid einfach nur die Ruhe, die ihm die hohe Lage des Daches bot, die kühle Nachtluft und den sanften Wind, der seine Wange gar zu streicheln schien, während er sich Erinnerung hingab. Nicht an Grainne und Fionn, sondern noch weiter zurückliegende. Er dachte zurück an die unbeschwerten Tage seiner Kindheit, die ihm sein Ziehvater, der Tuatha De Danann Aengus, ermöglicht hatte. Ihm hatte es nie an etwas gemangelt und als er sich aufmachte, um den Fianna beizutreten, hatte ihn Aengus obendrein mit den mächtigen magischen Waffen beschenkt, die er auch noch heute als Heldengeist führte. Gáe Buidhe and Gáe Dearg waren unzertrennbar mit ihm verbunden und mit ihnen die Dankbarkeit, die er für Aengus empfand.

Vor seinem inneren Auge entfaltete sich wie durch Zauberhand die grüne Landschaft seiner Jugend, die weiten Felder Irlands, seine hohen Bäume, grüne Wiesen mit tausend bunten Farbtupfern. Beinahe konnte Diarmuid das reiche Land seiner Heimat riechen. Hier, inmitten der grauen Kälte der Stadt, vermisste er die grüne Insel, wohl wissend, dass er sie so bald nicht wiedersähe, falls überhaupt jemals wieder. Doch zumindest in seinen Erinnerungen war die grüne Insel lebendig, so wie er sie gekannt hatte, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass es dort heute sicherlich auch anders aussah.

Er bemerkte kaum, wie er immer tiefer in seinen Tagträumen versank. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich selbst als jungen Fénnid, ein Mitglied der Ritter der Fianna, umgeben von seinen Mitstreitern. Junge wie gestandene Männer, die für Irland zur Klinge gegriffen hatten, um Räubern und Eindringlingen Einhalt zu gebieten, um jene zu beschützen, die nicht selbst die Stärke dafür hatten und die Tugenden der Ritterlichkeit stets zu vertreten. Ohne Zögern hatte er die Geis geschworen, selbst bei einer Überzahl an Feinden nicht zu fliehen, hatte geschworen, niemandem Nahrung zu verweigern und sein Leben dem Schutz des Landes zu widmen. Seinen Beitritt hatte er nie bereut. Fionn MacCumhaill, der Anführer der Fianna seiner Tage, war ein großer Mann gewesen, dessen Taten die Herzen Vieler berührt hatten.

Wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, hätte dieser sein Schicksal verdammende Fluch niemals Grainnes Herz bewegt. Sie wäre die Frau Fionns geworden, viel eher als es schließlich nach Diarmuids Tod der Fall gewesen war. Es hätte keinen Zwist zwischen Fionn und ihm gegeben, keine Flucht, keine Jahre, in denen er sich seinen eigenen Zielen entfremdet hatte. Die Geis hatten natürlich ebenso weiter bestanden, wie es Grainnes Geis getan hatte, die ihn erst zu dieser Flucht gezwungen hatte. Zweifellos wäre er mit seinen Kameraden in weitere Kämpfe gezogen, hätte vielleicht sogar Aengus eines Tages wiedergesehen, um ihm von seinen Abenteuern zu berichten. Was aus seinem Ziehvater wohl geworden war? Als Tuatha De Danann lebte er womöglich auch heute noch, die nicht ahnten, wer er wirklich war. Diarmuids Lippen formten ein Schmunzeln, als er sich vorstellte, wie Aengus ihn schelten würde ob seiner kleinen wie großen Fehler, doch stets mit einem warmen Lächeln, das von Güte und aufrichtiger Fürsorge zeugte.

Wäre nicht der Fluch auf seinem Mal, so hätte er wohl auf ganz normalem Wege eine junge Frau kennengelernt, hätte um sie geworben und vielleicht ihr Herz gewonnen. Sie hätten Kinder gehabt, die ihren Vater meist nur während des Winters zu sehen bekamen, aber umsorgt wurden von einer liebenden Mutter. Diarmuid gab es ungern zu, doch ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich heimlich nach diesem Leben, das er nicht gehabt hatte, wenngleich er nicht bereute, wie er gelebt hatte. Wie von selbst formte seine Traumwelt die Bilder, ließ ihn ein kleines Haus am Rand eines beschaulichen Dorfes sehen, im Schatten irgendeiner Burg, die es nie wirklich gegeben hatte. Er entdeckte sich selbst, wie er entspannt im hohen Gras lag und die warmen Strahlen der Mittagssonne genoss, die durch die helle Wolkendecke drangen. Der laue Sommerwind ließ die Blätter der Bäume neben dem Haus rascheln, was neben dem leisen Lachen einer Kinderstimme das einzige Geräusch blieb. Dieses Idyll hatte er nie erreicht und auch wenn er weder Reue noch Zorn darüber empfand, dass es nicht hatte sein sollen, blieb eine kleine, drängende Leere in ihm, die sich wünschte, er hätte die Chance auf ein solches Leben.

Sollten Lord Kayneth und er den Gral erringen, würde das vielleicht sein Wunsch werden. Eine neue Chance - ohne den Fluch. Eine neue Chance zu leben, zu lieben und Frieden zu finden, den er dereinst nicht hatte finden können. Dennoch blieben ihm Zweifel, ob es möglich war, dies zu verlangen. War dieser Wunsch nicht vielleicht zu egoistisch? Und wenn nicht, wäre es wirklich das, was er wollte? Die Tugenden eines Ritters würde er weiterhin verteidigen, doch würde ihm das ruhige Leben nicht vielleicht allzu bald langweilig und trist erscheinen? Könnte er eine Frau finden, die er aufrichtig lieben konnte, damit er dieses Leben genießen könnte und würde auch sie ihn ebenso ehrlich lieben? Beinahe schien es ihm zu schön, um wahr sein zu dürfen und gleichzeitig erschien es ihm falsch. Das war er nicht. Er war Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, der erste Ritter der Fianna, ein Krieger und er gehörte nicht in diese Zeit.

Ein tonloses Seufzen fand den Weg über seine Lippen. Was war er doch für ein Narr, sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, die nie geschehen waren und vielleicht nie geschehen würden? Dennoch erschien es ihm eben in diesem Moment fast, als läge sein Kopf gebettet auf den Knien seiner imaginären Liebsten, die ihm sanft durchs Haar strich. Seine Erinnerungen ließen ihn das leise Geräusch des Windes hören, der durch hohes Gras fuhr, während eine helle, freundliche Stimme ihm zärtlich zuflüsterte. Er erkannte keine Worte und hatte doch das Gefühl, jedes zu verstehen. Sie zeugen von Zuneigung, von Wärme, von Liebe. Wie gerne hätte er die Hand nach dieser gesichtslosen Frau ausgestreckt, die er vor seinem inneren Auge nur als Schatten vor der grellen Sonne sah, ihr Antlitz verborgen. Nicht einmal die Farbe ihrer Haare könnte er benennen. Und obwohl er wusste, dass es nur ein Traumbild war, das er sah, erschien es ihm so real, als wäre er dort auf dieser Wiese, länge zwischen Kräuter und Moos und nicht auf dem kalten Beton eines Hochhauses in Fuyuki.

Warm strich die Hand der Frau über seine Wange und auch wenn er keines ihrer Worte der Sprache nach erkannte, verstand er doch den Sinn hinter ihnen. Sie zeugten von bedingungsloser Zuneigung, von Wärme und dem Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Lange war es her, dass er sich so willkommen gefühlt hatte, ohne dabei achtsam sein zu müssen, aus Sorge sein Fluch bereite ihm erneut Probleme. Alle Ängste fielen für einen unendlich kostbaren Moment von ihm ab, als sich die Frau zu ihm hinab beugte, um einen federleichten Kuss auf seine Lippen zu hauchen. Selbst jetzt, wo ihr Gesicht so offen vor ihm lag, hätte er es nicht beschreiben können, ja nicht einmal ihre Augen wollten in seinen Erinnerungen hängen bleiben, obgleich kein Schatten sie länger verbarg. Wie gerne hätte er sich jedes Detail eingeprägt, hätte nach diesem Antlitz gesucht. Er sehnte sich nach ihr, die seine Gedanken einem Geist gleich heimsuchte und ihm in diesem Moment einen Frieden schenkte, den die wachen Momente seines Lebens ihm nicht vergönnten.

“Diarmuid”, erkannte er seinen Namen zwischen ihren Worten. Am liebsten hätte er die Frau berührt, die ihm gleichsam echt schien wie sie es nicht sein konnte, doch er fürchtete, dass sie sich im gleichen Moment auflösen würde, in dem seine Hand ihre Wange berührte, gleich wie warm ihre eigene an seiner lag. Sie liebte ihn und wäre immer an seiner Seite. Er wusste nicht, woher diese Gewissheit kam, aber sie war da und obwohl ihm diese Frau fremd war, war sie ihm zugleich unendlich vertraut. So vertraut, wie es wohl nur ein Traumbild sein konnte. Diesen Gedanken schob er hastig beiseite, wollte nicht daran denken, dass dieser Moment und dieses Gefühl nur ein Trugbild seiner eigenen Fantasie waren, die an der Härte der Realität zerbrechen würden, um ihn dann nur umso bedrückter zurückzulassen.

Etwas berührte seine Wange. Etwas Reales. Überrascht öffnete Lancer seine Augen und richtete sich ruckartig auf, nur um sich allein auf dem Dach wiederzufinden. Seine Sinne waren geschärft, seine Hand hatte den roten Speer an seiner Seite umfasst, bereit sofort anzugreifen. Still mahnte er sich, dass er nicht so unvorsichtig sein durfte, immerhin war es durchaus möglich, dass er sich in falscher Sicherheit wähnte und doch ein Servant den Weg hierher fand, um seinen Gebieter anzugreifen. Und dennoch: Niemand außer ihm war hier. Es musste der Wind gewesen sein, den er gespürt hatte. Diarmuid legte eine Hand an seine Wange, genau an die Stelle, an der er die Berührung gespürt hatte. Dort hatte ihn die Frau in seinen Träumen auch berührt. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. Nur der Wind. Nichts weiter als der Nachhall eines Traumes. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich der Ritter und wandte den Blick von der weiten Szenerie des nächtlichen Fuyukis ab. In eben diesem Augenblick jedoch konnte er leise ein Flüstern hören. “Diarmuid.” Er wirbelte herum. Niemand war zu sehen. Sanft streichelte die warme Briese seine Wange, erinnerte ihn an die tröstende Berührung, die er vorhin schon gespürt hatte und verriet ihm damit zugleich, wen er hier gehört hatte. Es war der Wind, der seinen Namen wisperte.


End file.
